


Jump

by AutisticWriter



Series: Mental Illness Headcanons [117]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Anxiety, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Microfic, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lars may be back on Earth, but his memories of Homeworld won’t go away.





	Jump

Lars jumps at every noise that sounds even just a bit like an explosion (explosion, ears ringing, flying through the air, horrible pain… nothingness), his body tense and discomfort pulsing through his new, pink person. To be honest, he feels like utter crap.

“Captain Lars? I predict you are soon to feel jumpy. Would you like some company?”

Lars turns his head to find Padparadscha stood in the doorway. Not bothering to explain that he already feels that way, he manages a smile. If anyone can get him to smile, it’s the adorable Off Color gem he met back on Homeworld a gem who has become a dear friend and crewmate.

“Uh… yeah. that’d be awesome, Pads.”

Padparadscha beams and approaches him. She sits right beside Lars, and clasps his hand. “You remember everything, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I know everything’s okay now, but I just can’t forget, you know?”

“I know,” she says. “We may be on Earth, but our memories won’t go away. It is hard. But…” She squeezes his hand. “We can support each other, right?”

Lars smiles, his eyes stinging slightly, and squeezes her small hand back. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
